The Consequences of Being a Closet Otaku
by NishiMiya Hiruka
Summary: Everyone knows that Kudo Shinichi is the PERFECT student. What they DON'T know is that this "perfect student" is actually hiding a secret. When Kuroba Kaito discovers it, he goes lengths to keep his mouth shut. But things don't go as either planned...
1. Caught

TITLE: The Consequences of Being a Closet Otaku

Pairing: KaiShin

Warnings: MAJOR OOC- ness, AU, lemon (in future chapters). :D

Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did, I wouldn't be writing in this segment now, would I?

A/N: This is the first time I've ever written (or attempted to write) something kinky. and my first KaiShin fic. so yeah. XD

: the plot for this fic (no matter how simple it might be) came to me while I was reading Solarina's "Happy Birthday, Alfred-san." Therefore, I think I owe her my thanks. :D

: so, without further ado, i present to you my 3rd fanfic! err, well.. at least part of it. enjoy~ XD

* * *

><p>Kudo Shinichi. Class representative. Son of famous parents: a successful writer for a father and an on-demand actress for a mother. Good-looking. Smart. Serious, sometimes to the point of being stoic. Despite these not so attractive traits (well, the last two at least), they never stopped girls from going gaga over him.<p>

Kaito sighed, frustrated. He was a good guy, too! He had the smarts, he was clever, he was fairly above the middle class, and he had looks as well. Why do the girls go for a cold guy like Shinichi, anyway?

Well, maybe that was it exactly. They probably saw guys like Shinichi as cool. Maybe he was a bit too goofy to pull off that front. But he had his fair share of admirers, too.

He sighed. Girls. Who could ever completely understand them?

With his bag hanging off his one shoulder, he turned right upon going past the gate, combing his messy brown locks with his fingers. In just a few minutes, he was going to pass the neighboring school, which, in some twisted way, was where the infamous Kudo studied.

Really now. There was no need to rub it in, was there? But he really had no right to complain. He had an almost ridiculous amount of luck, and just it just so happened that Lady Luck skipped this one detail. No biggie. It could've been worse.

Higashi High really was amazing though. Not that his own school, Minami High, was bad. It just gave off a "rich kids only" kind of atmosphere, despite the fact that most of the student population belonged to the middle class.

Kaito's train of thought came to an abrupt halt as he spotted the boy he had been thinking about only a while ago.

The first time Kaito met Shinichi was when they were eight. His father, a well-known magician, had been asked to play a magician role in one of the movie adaptions to Shinichi's dad's novels. Their dads met, they met. Shinichi was pretty much the same as he had remembered from that day: neatly kept brown hair, piercing cobalt blue eyes, and not to mention the "don't-you-dare-come-near-me" aura.

Well, except that Shinichi was much taller now (though about an inch shorter than himself), and he had muscles now (seems that all that soccer practice payed off). Kaito was a bit more muscled, but at first glance, they both appear to be of the exact same build.

He followed close behind Shinichi and observed silently, checking where he was once in a while to make sure that he didn't stray from his way home.

Then Shinichi abruptly stopped.

Kaito looked around. They were in front of a fastfood restaurant. Well, nothing unusual there. Even a straight A student had his burger cravings.

But wait. Shinichi wasn't looking inside the resto itself.

Kaito paused, confused. He risked to get closer, standing a short distance behind Kudo, pretending to look at one of the ads stuck onto the glass windows...

That was it! He moved closer, almost standing beside Shinichi. He looked over the ads, then followed Shinichi's gaze...

...Smack dab into a Otaku Convention ad. He furrowed his brows again. Why would he show interest in an Otaku Con, of all things? He was the type of person who'd go to such gatherings - being a bit of an otaku himself - but Shinichi? THE Kudo Shinichi? There was no way... right?

It was probably disgust. Yeah, that's it. His thoughts must've been "Why the hell would such unsocial people conduct a CONVENTION anyway? It'd just be a waste of money" or "These people really don't have real lives, do they?". Kaito nodded to himself. Yeah. That was definitely it. There was no doubt about it...

...Was there?

* * *

><p>The convention was, as far as Kaito could see, a success.<p>

There were so many people - from mere passersby to actual otakus in their cosplay outfits and contest get-ups - and the place was absolutely abuzz with activity.

He patted his bag, making sure he still had his camera. It was there all right. He bit his lip in anticipation, searching for good models for his photos. It was a hobby of his to take pictures of well-cosplayed characters.

It seemed that he was also right about one thing: Kudo Shinichi was nowhere to be seen. He smiled, nodding. There really was no way that guy would wander around here. He'd be as out of place as a potato among apples.

His violet eyes scanned the crowd again...

And caught sight of an incredibly detailed Cyber Neko Suit-wearing Shion Kaito dancing what he could very well tell was "Change Me". It was in Project Diva 2. He had enjoyed that game.

The guy was obviously trying to pull it off, and as far as Kaito could tell, he had done a VERY good job, from how gracefully he moved, to the to the hip-hugging black spandex bottoms, to the white boots and tail, to to the white, black and blue top that showed off the guys flat stomach, even to the peircing cobalt eyes, and-

Wait, what?

Kaito scanned the figure again, and he was sure. There was no doubt about it.

The song ended, and "Kaito" bowed, smiling, his tail moving as he moved. Kaito wasted no time and, once he was close enough to reach, grabbed Shinichi by the wrist.

* * *

><p>"Wait! Who the hell are you? What do you think you're doing?" Shinichi yelled. He tried pulling loose, but damn, this guy was strong.<p>

He was dragged out of the crowd, towards the comfort rooms. The stranger let go of his wrist, his head bowed.

"What the heck do you want?" he demanded, rubbing his wrist.

"Me?" the guy said, lifting his head up so Shinichi could see his face. "I want to know what the hell you're doing here!"

Shinichi gasped. Oh, shit. "K-Kaito..."

"Yeah, you bet it's me," Kaito said, his voice grim. "Now. Explain."

Shinichi took a long, deep breath. His heart was beating like crazy, but there was nothing he could do at this point. He had been careless. Very, very careless. And this was the consequence.

"There's really no other explanation, is there?" he said.

Kaito waited. Rather impatiently, Shinichi could tell.

With his head bowed to hide the blush that spread on his face (despite his desperate willing for it NOT to rush to his face), he confessed. "I'm a closet otaku."

* * *

><p>Okaaaaay, that's it. XD<p>

This story simply BEGS to be multi-chaptered. Gah. Well, two-shot, at the very least. Or three. Or four. I really don't have any say on how long this story wants to be written. It depends on how this story wants to drag itself on. :9

Ooooh, and I actually took only ONE DAY to finish this! Well, maybe not FINISH, and it's not actually LONG, but you get the idea. XP

Also, that song Shinichi was dancing to while dressed as Shion Kaito of Vocaloid... it's on youtube. Just type "Kaito in Neko Suit dancing Change Me" in the search engine. :D

The names of their high schools are also COMPLETELY made up. Higashi means "east", Minami "south". haha, yeah.

So, I need encouragement, guyz! If you liked this, R&R! It'll definitely fuel my drive to write on. :D


	2. Deal

Warnings: MAJOR OOC-ness, AU, language, lemon (in future chapters).

Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did, I wouldn't be writing in this segment now, would I?

A/N: I actually kind of like this. Although there are no reviews (YET, I hope), I'm gonna go on with it, anyway. :D

: words that are CAPITALIZED and enclosed in *asterisks* mean emphasis. CAPITALIZED kinda mean like shouting in the character's head, while *asterisks* are used when they're talking. :)

: Chapter 2, SUTAATO! 

* * *

><p>Kaito stared at the photo in his hand.<p>

His mind was a complete mess. Yeah, that pretty much sums it up.

Shinichi, THE "perfect" Kudo Shinichi, was actually an otaku. And, apparently, a big one, to actually COSPLAY as Shion Kaito in a Cyber Neko Suit, despite the innumerable risks.

A big otaku, yes. And also a careless one.

Really. What kind of closet otaku went to a convention that was just 30 minutes from his city?

But actually, now that he thought about it, you really couldn't tell that it was Shinichi. After all, he had dyed his hair blue, and styled it like the character he was dressing up as. And no one - absolutely NO ONE - would've expected to see him in such a revealing outfit.

...So how come Kaito had known that it was him almost instantly?

He thought back to the moment he had seen Shinichi on stage, replayed it, replayed it, and replayed it again... But there was no denying it. He didn't even doubt his assumption during those few seconds of shock.

"It really isn't that much of a big deal," he told himself. He had known Shinichi for almost nine years now, so it was perfectly understandable WHY he could tell so fast, right? Well, except maybe that he really didn't KNOW Shinichi that much, and...

Argh. He was even contradicting himself. What the heck.

But, seeing it from an outsider's point of view, the guy really didn't look half bad. Hell, he looked great! The Neko Suit looked absolutely perfect on him, as if it was made for HIM and not Kaito the Project Diva game character, and as if he had been molded into the outfit. He never actually thought that a guy could look so damn good in clothes that could very well be illegal in certain places and looked more like a girl's outfit than anything else.

It would probably look better on a girl, though, and-

"Who the heck am I kidding?" Kaito yelled. His face was red, and he just knew that he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight. He just knew it. 

* * *

><p>Shinichi entered the school gates, trying not to appear nervous as he looked around.<p>

No one appeared suspicious. No laughing behind his back. There was definitely talk, but it wasn't about what he expected it to be, just the usual.

Strange. He could've sworn that Kaito would tell everyone. After all, the guy was a prankster, and Shinichi didn't put it beyond him to do such a thing.

_Well, I guess I got him wrong,_ Shinichi thought.

But then his thoughts turned to himself. How could he have been so stupid, so careless, and so utterly reckless? He had carefully concealed his fandom from the world; being an otaku wasn't actually something society uplifted, even though many companies and entertainment systems were contributing to it.

Besides, he liked being seen as a no-nonsense student, though he really couldn't care less what others thought of him.

The only reason why he was hiding was because of his parents. What if the things he was passionate about affected - or, even worse, RUINED - their reputations? Shinichi knew he had his selfish moments, but he wasn't willing to drag his parents into it. No. He loved his parents, even though they weren't around a lot. At least they showed they cared while they visited, even if they couldn't stay long.

"Ne, ne, look at this! I went to the Otaku Con last week, and look what I found!" one of the girls in class squealed.

Shinichi's head snapped towards their direction upon hearing "Otaku Con."

"E-eh? K-Kudo-kun, is there s-something the matter?" the girl inquired, apparently nervous.

Shinichi was silent for a while before shaking his head. "No, nothing's wrong," he said smoothly, managing a small smile that sent the girl and her friends into a daze.

_Damn. What am I so wound up for anyway?_

He didn't need to answer that. He knew exactly what stressed him out. 

* * *

><p>Kaito waited and waited. He checked his watch. He whistled. Damn it, how long did he have to wait for this guy to just come out from the classroom and get the hell home already?<p>

He heard the bell ring from inside Higashi High's main school building, and he knew the wait would soon be over. That is, if Shinichi didn't have clubs. God, he hoped not. His feet were killing him.

Five minutes later, he peeked in... Ah, there he is.

He stared. Looking at him now, the whole otaku deal seemed surreal. Shinichi just looked so perfect, so prim and proper, so freaking SERIOUS to be a freaking otaku. But he knew what he had seen and heard were real. He wasn't the type to mix fantasy with reality. At least, not often.

At that moment, Shinichi decided to come out, and so he decided to surprise him.

"I wonder what all your schoolmates would think if they knew...," he whispered, right in Shinichi's ear, as he passed by.

"Kaito," the blue-eyed boy growled out, and hearing his name said like that sent shivers up his spine.

"Hey, I was just wondering," Kaito said defensively. "I mean, you look so damn serious. Who would've thought that the *perfect* Kudo Shinichi would actually be into anime and *cosplaying*?"

"Kaito. You are *not* going to tell anyone about that."

"Well, I dunno, Shin-chan." Kaito smirked when Shinichi flinched at the nickname. "I'm interested enough to do just that, though."

Shinichi glared. Wow. He had never seen him so mad.

An idea struck him. He was pretty sure he'd be hated for it, but... "How about this, Shinichi. Let's strike a deal."

Another priceless face; this time a mix of disbelief and confusion. "You're not seriously thinking of *blackmailing* me, are you?"

Kaito grinned. "Well, that depends. So what about it?"

"What do you have in mind?" Shinichi said warily.

"Do whatever I say for two weeks." 

* * *

><p>He had to be dreaming. Or hearing things. Or Kaito was joking. After all, the guy IS a prankster. It had to be one of those things, right? "What? You want me to be your *slave*?"<p>

Kaito shook his head. "I never said that. I won't ask for anything ridiculous. Probably just homework, company, that kind of stuff."

Shinichi grimaced. "If you want help with homework, get yourself a tutor. You aren't exactly poor or anything. And if it's company you wish for, you have friends for that."

"Yeah, well, I know. But do you? Have friends, I mean."

Well, he had expected a lot of things, but THAT was not one of them. Was this guy serious? If he wanted to make friends with him, all he had to do was ask, right? But then again, he had never let anyone into his circle. He shook his head in response.

"See? So any way you look at it, you're actually getting nothing but advantages from this. So what do you say?"

Shinichi remained silent for a good part of their walk. This wasn't something he could just decide halfheartedly, and Kaito certainly seemed to have no intention of backing out. But he was right though. He had flipped the deal over, inside out, looked for loopholes... And found nothing. It was as simple as Kaito had stated it. He gave in.

"Fine."

Kaito's grin was a mix of smugness, mischief and seemed to promise disaster. Shinichi found himself regretting he had agreed immediately. 

* * *

><p>Yes! Chapter 2 is in the wraps. :D<p>

I guess I really AM quite happy with this story, being on the roll like this. XD

Anyway, you guys know the drill! R&R, please! Give me additional fuel, and I'll most likely get this entire thing done faster. ohohohohoho. (^O^)


	3. Alone

Warnings: MAJOR OOC-ness, AU, language, citrus/lime/lemon (in future chapters. depends on how far i plan to go - or how long i can hold out - with the scene).

Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did, I wouldn't be writing in this segment now, would I?

A/N: thank you to all those who faved and/or reviewed on either of the last 2 chapters! they did a lot for my confidence. :D

: also, thanks to my spicy tuna spaghetti breakfast and lunch, courtesy of my mom, who makes the best PASTA~! in the world, i have even more fuel for writing. don't ask how they connect. i have no idea myself. XD

: same rules of emphasis as from the previous chapter. oh, and _italicized _words or sentences are thoughts. :3

: Chapter 3, SUTAATO!

* * *

><p>Ever since Shinichi got home that day they made the deal, he had been preparing himself physically, mentally and emotionally for whatever scarring Kaito might cause him. He had thought of every possible horrible thing the young magician wannabe could think of making him do - from dressing up as a maid to serve him at his home to being made to wear a sequined and ridiculously shiny "Magician's assistant" outfit.<p>

But he never expected this.

Today was his third day as Kaito's lackey. He had called him over to his place this morning, and he had expected that he would be told to do something that he had prepared for. Well, eating lunch together (cooked by Kaito himself, no less!) and talking like friends was certainly not one of those things.

He had to admit it was nice though.

"What do you want with me, really?" Shinichi found himself asking as he showed Kaito how to solve a Math problem. He couldn't help it. This whole set-up... It was weird.

"Is there anything wrong with what I'm asking you to do?" There was a strange tone in Kaito's voice. He couldn't tell what it was. He had a feeling that he really didn't want to know.

He shook his head. "And that's exactly it. Everything you're asking me to do just seems so *right*. I thought you'd come up with something worse and more humiliating, like making me your assistant or something."

Kaito feigned being offended. "Why Shin-chan! I'm hurt! How could you think of me so badly?"

"Don't call me that!" Shinichi snapped, his face beet red. _What the hell am I BLUSHING for?_

The other teen laughed softly. "I'm not a sadist, Shinichi. If I humiliated you in public, I might as well tell the world that you're an otaku, right? And that would defeat the purpose of our deal here."

"I guess so..."

Kaito smirked, leaning a bit closer, whispering, "Besides, I like having you all to myself like this."

Bastard! "Who said I was yours?"

"Come on, Shin-chan! Think about it. For the next week and 4 days, you're pretty much mine."

He could hear the taunt in the other's voice, but he felt his face warm up nonetheless. "W-whatever..."

Kaito laughed.

Shinichi was DEFINITELY regretting ever agreeing to this.

* * *

><p>A LOT of things had strayed from his plan.<p>

One: He had planned a number of different tasks for Shinichi. Granted, none of them were really humiliating, but he really wanted to see Mr. Perfect undone. He had listed those things mentally to do just that. In the end, he had not even mentioned them.

Two: He had expected Shinichi to be a prick. The biggest teen prick he could imagine. And a bore, to some extent. But the guy had gone along with his wishes, although not without complaint. If he wasn't any of those things, breaking him wouldn't be much fun now, would it?

Third, and the most important of all: He found himself feeling... strange around him. Seeing this whole NEW side of Shinichi was doing things to him, making him feel things he never thought he'd feel for another guy. After all, he WAS straight... right?

Damn. And he still had a week left, too. At this rate, this whole ordeal would blow over, and they'd be in totally different worlds again. Strangely enough, he didn't want that to happen.

Dammit! He wished he'd never strayed to that convention at all. He wished he'd never seen Shinichi there, looking so seductive and graceful and sexy on stage, even if he WAS dancing like a girl...

But who was he kidding? He didn't mean all that. He was glad he'd seen Shinichi there.

With a groan, Kaito tried to think about other things...

...And failed.

Something drastic had to be done.

* * *

><p>Only four days left.<p>

Shinichi felt like he should be overjoyed that the entire thing would be over; his life would be back to normal, he wouldn't have to worry about having his secret revealed, and he would have dealt with Minami High's biggest prankster.

He DID feel glad about all this, but there was something he would miss.

He would miss having Kaito by his side, having a FRIEND by him, someone who knew his secret but didn't laugh at him, didn't look down on his parents because of him, who actually made him laugh and smile, though the other did get on his nerves and tease him mercilessly.

After the next four days, his life would be normal again...

...And he'd be alone again.

He'd been alone most of his life, hadn't he? Yes. That he had. He was completely used to it. There would be no reason for him to change just because he met this one person. No. Absolutely not. It wasn't reasonable.

So why was he dreading the thought so much?

* * *

><p>Kaito smiled as he sat down on Shinichi's bed.<p>

He had actually called HIM over today. The Kudo residence was HUGE. It wasn't a mansion, just a really big modern house, but it was still pretty amazing.

Kaito himself was kind of loaded, too, but Shinichi's place seemed more appealing right now.

They had spent most of the time in the blue-eyed teen's room. Shinichi had helped him a bit with his Math and English homework again, and they listened to several CDs, and had talked about stuff. It was a GREAT way to spend the day.

Then his mind turned to more depressing matters.

Today, it would all end. No more teasing Shinichi, no more blushing Shinichi, no more fun with Shinichi... no more anything with Shinichi.

But that was fine, right? He had lots of other friends. His life had been fun before all this, and it would still be after everything. He didn't NEED Shinichi in his life. No. He absolutely did not.

...Who was he kidding?

He wanted MORE. He wanted Shinichi to look at him as someone irreplaceable, and he wanted to be able to show Shinichi how precious he had become to him. Despite all this, he couldn't bear to just demand such things from the other teen; it wouldn't mean anything.

Argh. He was become such a softie. A sap. He felt like a freaking girl looking for a way to confess.

"Kaito? Anything wrong?"

He jumped as he heard Shinichi's voice, but quickly recovered. "No, no. Everything's fine, Shin-" His jaw dropped. His face was heating up. He could almost SWEAR that he was drooling.

Shinichi was half-naked. Half-freaking-naked in front of him. And he was wet. Not much, but Kaito could see the beads of water shining off his pale skin. His hair was wet as well, almost black, his bangs sticking on his forehead and cheeks, the usual tuft that stuck out still there, though not as prominent. His slim waist, narrow hips and shapely legs in not-so-loose shorts...

Kaito's mind had blacked out then. He was unaware of moving, so when Shinichi let out a strangled "K-Kaito?", he was surprised to find himself so close to the other teen, almost pressed up against him.

"A-ah. Sorry," he stammered. "There's a speck of foam at the corner of your mouth." _Your beautiful, full, delicious-looking mouth. _He wiped a finger to somehow back up his little lie.

Shinichi's face was delightfully red. He couldn't tease him for it, though, since he was sure he was just as red as the other. He backed off.

"U-uhm, right, thanks," Shinichi muttered. Did Kaito hear a trace of embarrassment there?

He watched as Shinichi picked out a shirt, settling on a blue one, and pulling it over his head. Kaito observed as the muscles underneath the creamy skin moved, his stomach flat and taut...

Hell. This was his last day with him, wasn't it? He had to do SOMETHING, or he was going to freaking explode here!

"Hey, Shin-chan. Since this is our last day together, how about we mix it up a bit?"

* * *

><p>What did he mean by "mix it up a bit"? And what WAS that tone of voice? It was sending the wrong kind of shivers up his spine. "W-what do you m-mean?" <em>Stupid! Why the hell are you stuttering?<em>

"Well, I was thinking of giving you something instead." That smirk again. Shinichi had a baaaaaad feeling about this.

"Like what?"

Kaito grinned. Then smirked. For a moment, Shinichi wondered how he could move his mouth like that without getting a lock-jaw, before he noticed Kaito moving in on him. AGAIN.

"K-Kaito? Oi!" For every step the messy-haired teen took toward him, he stepped back, but soon he found himself pressed against the wall. "K-Kaito! W-what do y-you want, dammit?"

"I'm going to give you something," he replied smoothly.

Shinichi had a pretty good idea what this something was by now, but he asked anyway, "What could you p-possibly give me that would require me to be p-pressed up against a freaking wall, huh?"

"I'm glad you asked. Close your eyes, and I'll give it to you."

A little too willingly, Shinichi closed his eyes. He heard the little huff of breath that was surely Kaito's chuckle, and then, almost immediately after, there was a press of lips against his.

The kiss became heated as Kaito asked for entrance, his tongue sweeping Shinichi's lower lip, Shinichi granting Kaito entrance, Kaito exploring the hot cavern that was Shinichi's mouth...

Just when Shinichi tried to bring his tongue out to play as well, Kaito pulled back, his hands on Shinichi's shoulders. Did he do something wrong? Maybe he shouldn't have kissed back? Maybe-

"I'm sorry," Kaito said, still shaking. "Shinichi. I'm sorry."

With that, Kaito grabbed his things from Shinichi's bed and was out of the room. He could hear the sound of his footsteps on the carpeted staircase, and soon, the sound of the gate opening and closing.

His back hit the wall again as he leaned to it for support, but his legs had given way. He collapsed into the floor, emotions in turmoil, confused, and furious, and disbelieving and flustered...

_But one thing is clear,_ Shinichi thought, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. _He's gone. He left me._

Shinichi was alone.

* * *

><p>YES~! That wraps up this chapter. XD XD XD<p>

A bit of drama never hurt anyone... Unless it somehow caused a heart attack. But I doubt this was THAT dramatic. *grins*

The next installment's most likely gonna be the last chapter. You guys already knew that, though, I'm sure. :D

And again with the drill! R&R, onegai shimasu!^^


	4. No More

Warnings: MAJOR OOC-ness, AU, language, citrus/lime (that scene isn't detailed, really. XD)

Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did, I wouldn't be writing in this segment now, would I?

A/N: thank you to all those who faved and/or reviewed on either of the last 3 chapters! they did a lot for my confidence. :D

: i also decided to switch to first person POV here. i think it'll come out better that way.

: and since this is POV style again, emphasis is on _italicized _words. *asterisks* are used for emphasis when talking. :3

: this is also the going to be last chapter for the Consequences series. Thanks to all those who supported and encouraged me to get on with this! it's the first multi-chapter story i've EVER finished. \(^w^)

: with all that said, Chapter 4, SUTAATO! ~\(^O^)/~

* * *

><p><em>[ Shinichi POV ]<em>

And Kaito did disappear from my life after that.

I never saw him again, and a part of me was pretty sure that he had transferred schools. Or, at least, he was avoiding me.

What bothered me the most was the feeling of... emptiness in me. It was like a big hole had been ripped out of my heart when he scrammed from my place that day. I tried to remedy it, and I actually _tried_ to make friends, and it was okay and all, a good way to kill time...

But they weren't Kaito.

The days seemed to just pass by, and I wasn't even aware of the date anymore. It felt like I was just existing, an insignificant background to the more important things happening around me.

By the time I actually checked the calendar, two weeks had passed since he left.

My mind still strays to that last day together from time to time, although I try not to think about it. It hurts to think about it. About Kaito. About how _right_ and oh-so-good it felt to have his body pressed against me, his lips on mine...

Ah, there it goes. The painful pang in my heart.

I have got to _stop _thinking about it.

...Or else I'm going to end up going to ridiculous lengths just to the guy again, regardless of where he may be.

* * *

><p><em>[ Kaito POV ]<em>

After the whole thing with Shinichi, my life returned to its usual pace. It was just as it was: fun, enjoyable.

But that's just it.

With Shinichi, I had a heck of a lot more fun, and I didn't need to do things like pranking people to enjoy the day. Heck, I don't even tell my usual jokes to the guy.

But it's too late. I ran out of his home without thinking; I left him.

If, by any twisted chance, we meet again, I wouldn't be surprised if he'll pretend I'm not there. Actually, I'm actually expecting it.

I'm sure he hates me. He does. I just know it. I know it because I hate myself right now.

It's too late to try to fix this. It's my mess, my fault, my recklessness that caused all this. I jumped at the chance of being able to have him by my side, conscious or not. I let my guard down, and I ended up feeling and doing things I've never even _thought_ about. Even worse, I _kissed _him, then left him like that.

I could still see it: his brows furrowed, his deep blue eyes confused, his soft lips quivering, his face deep red, his breath shallow and quick... How he looked when I left. There was so much pain and fear in those features; I despise myself for doing something that made him make that face.

Maybe I should apologize. Yeah. Maybe. It's probably the right thing to do. Clear things out. Ask him to just pretend we never met. Then his life would go back to normal.

What the heck. I don't really need to, do I? His life is probably back to normal now, as perfect as it was before I forced myself into it. If I show up again, it would only mess things up.

So I'll stay put. Yeah. It's for the best.

* * *

><p><em>[ Shinichi POV ]<em>

This is wrong. So freaking wrong.

But I want to know. I'm sure there's a big risk of being thrown out, or worse, being ignored, but if there's even the slightest chance, I'll grab it with both hands.

I'm sure he's here; It's Sunday after all. Late in the afternoon at that.

I pressed the doorbell, hearing the shrill ringing sound through the rapid beating of my heart.

The door opens a bit, and I instinctively hide behind one of the posts that support the gate.

"Who's there?"

His voice makes my heart beat even faster, something which I didn't think was possible. I wouldn't be surprised if I dropped dead on the spot right now from a heart attack. That would be rich.

His footsteps on the cement path.

When he sounds near enough, I take a peek at him.

He looks genuinely shocked. "Sh-Shinichi."

I nod, not trusting my voice. I look at him straight in the eye, hoping he can tell that I _can't_ be moved from the spot unless it's to go back into his place with him.

He got my point.

He opens the gate and steps aside. "Come in."

I nod again, heart racing, my breath held, gathering my courage.

It's now or never.

* * *

><p><em>[ Kaito's POV ]<em>

The only sounds I could hear in the house was the ticking of the wall clock and the beating of my own heart in my ears.

Though I can't deny how happy I was to see Shinichi at my gate, I can't actually say that I'm comfortable with how awkward it is between us now.

But God, how I missed him. To see him now, it was like a breath of fresh air, even if I can practically feel the _weight _of the discomfort that's radiating from both of us.

"What did you come here for, Shin-chan?" I ask, my voice in its usual teasing tone, though there was no _way _that I could possibly be in the mood for teasing him.

His answer came immediately, his sapphire eyes piercing me. "To clear things out."

Well, that certainly wasn't what I had been expecting, although it did make sense. I did leave him in the dark after the whole secret thing. "Ask away then."

"There's only one thing I want to ask," Shinichi said, his gaze faltering slightly, then going back to meet my amethyst stare with much more determination. "Why did you leave me like that? And don't spew crap at me like you were just kidding and you meant nothing by it. I *saw* your face when you pulled away, Kaito. You can't just tell me that you were just teasing and expect me to believe it, not with the face you made before you left."

Oh, shit. He _had_ noticed. Now it was my turn to falter. I struggled to find the right words, looking _anywhere_ but at him, choking out, "I'm sorry, Shinichi, I didn't mean it, it's just that something came over me, and then I was saying stuff and then I was kissing you, and I *liked* it, for Pete's sake, but I'm not supposed to, we're both guys after all, and-"

"Kaito, shut up for a bit," he bit out. I closed my mouth immediately, shocked. "I'm going to tell you this before I say anything else." He closed his eyes, breathed in. "I liked it, too. The kiss. Which is why it hurt when you left before I could even kiss back."

Well, that was certainly... unexpected. I just _knew_ that my mouth was hanging open again.

"I understand what you meant with all the babbling you just did. But what I want you to do now is to say it. In one sentence. Three words. I know you know what I mean, and I know that I'm right," he said. There was no trace for sarcasm or taunting in his voice. The guy was dead serious.

I'm pretty sure my face was red as a freaking tomato, but I nodded anyway, albeit hesitantly. "Shin-chan, I..." That's not it. Argh. "Shinichi, I... L-love you..." An improvement. Not the perfect confession I had in mind, but at least it's out.

Shinichi actually _chuckled_. Another unexpected response. This guy is just filled to the brim with surprises. "Could've been better. But at least you finally said it."

He grinned. I grinned back. And then in just a few seconds, he was in front of me, his face so _close_ that I could feel his breath on my face. The look in those eyes... They spent shivers down my spine. But they were the good kind. Definitely the good kind.

He placed his hand on my shoulder, his face getting closer, his eyes growing darker, pushing me back into the couch... "I love you, too, Kaito," he breathed out.

I was about to say something, but then he was _kissing _me, kissing me like there was no tomorrow, taking advantage of my mouth being open.

Oh _God, _I never knew that a kiss could feel so freaking g_ood._

* * *

><p><em>[ Shinichi POV ]<em>

I hadn't planned to do any of this; pushing him back, initiating a kiss, taking off both our clothes, pleasuring and being pleasured...

...But it felt good. Heck, it felt absolutely _amazing._

Kaito quickly got over the initial shock and began at my neck, my collarbone - every part he could get that skilled mouth of his on. He teased at my nipples, down my stomach, to that aching need between my legs that was jutting out at him (embarrassingly, needless to say).

Nothing had ever felt so _right _in my life.

Soon he was fingering me, and then inside me, pausing for a minute, then thrusting, thrusting, and then I'm screaming. He's saying things to soothe me, but I'm not hurt at all, just that he was hitting a spot inside me with every thrust that made me see stars. We're both moving against each other, everything felt so good, so amazing...

And then we came, him inside me, me splattering both our chests. My first orgasm. Absolutely _mindblowing._

We lay there, silent, a mass of entwined bodies, basking in the afterglow, before he loomed over me again, leaning in to kiss me chastely on the lips and asking, "You okay?"

"No, I'm not," I say, and he's pouting. It was a rather adorable look on him. I smile. "I'm better than just okay, Kaito. I feel great."

He grinned. "Well, that's good. Same here."

I reached up to stroke his cheek. He nuzzled into my hand.

"I hope you're fine with doing stuff like this though," he says, his eyes closed, still leaning into my hand. "Now that I have you, and we've done this, I don't plan on _ever _letting you go."

I smirked. "Good. I don't plan on letting you go, either."

* * *

><p>EPILOGUE~<p>

_[ Shinichi POV ]_

Kaito transferred to my school during the next term. Although we weren't classmates, we spent a lot of time together, and with him around, I actually gained a lot more friends than I ever dreamed of.

Because of this, of course, he gets jealousy attacks a lot, but it's easily remedied by a little squeeze of the hand, or a reassuring glance, and sometimes, a quick kiss.

A lot of our schoolmates even thought us as twins, since we are pretty similar physically... Except maybe for the hair and eyes, and Kaito's goofy grin. But I have to agree though.

Oh. Rumors of us being an item were there, of course. Kaito proudly admits to this, but everyone thinks he's just joking. I, on the other hand, never really admit to it. Not because I'm ashamed. No. If they want to know for sure, they have to find that out for themselves.

My secret remained a secret. No one ever found out about my fandom. But honestly, I couldn't care less about that now; I have Kaito with me after all. Besides, if he, someone I never really thought of before, could accept me like we had known each other forever, then my parents really wouldn't mind, would they?

Although the ordeal brought about a lot of embarrassment and confusion and pain and whatnot, it was worth it. I got Kaito. That makes up for everything.

And I never felt alone again.

- OWARI -

* * *

><p>That's it, guyz~<p>

And yeah, I'm sorry for the sucky ending again. :D

ah, the lemon scene. it's not LEMON. i somehow felt like it wouldn't fit into the flow much if i made it detailed. ehehehe. :9

the Epilogue. i hope it's good enough to be called that. /

Of course, a huge **THANK YOU **to everyone who stuck with me 'til now, especially those who reviewed and faved and pushed me on! \(^w^)

Oh yeah, you guys know the drill. It'd be great if I got reviews for this last installment.

Again, a big THANK YOU. I'll be working on another story now. Keep your eyes peeled! ;9


End file.
